


Clingy Couple

by futureboy (PokeRowan)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Clinging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeRowan/pseuds/futureboy
Summary: Gavin's mushy and he can't keep still.[Prompted on tumblr]





	Clingy Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingslayers (colbee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbee/gifts).



> [RPF disclaimer: Written according to guidelines set by RT employees (to the best of my knowledge). This is a fictional series of events using characters inspired by real people.]
> 
> “We’ve become that clingy couple that you used to complain about.”  
> “48, freewood !!! i love u rowan thank u for doing this u cute -gaywood”

“Know what I realised the other day?”

“No,” says Ryan patiently. He doesn’t look up, because he already knows he’s going to see his partner lying upside-down in an office chair. Legs flailing, hair on end, flushed cheeks, the whole damn works. It’s not even his office chair, it’s _Geoff’s_ office chair.

“Right, so,” Gavin says, and Ryan feels a gust of wind pass by his cheek. One of his shoes had come a lot closer that time, yikes. “I realised…”

“Hurry _up_ , Gavin.”

“I’m getting there!” he protests, and does a fucking slow-motion backwards roll onto a heap on the floor.

“What you’re getting closer to is a _broken neck_.”

“I can’t sit on Geoff’s chair, it’s shaped like his damn arse,” Gavin grumbles.

“Well, sit on _your_ chair!” Ryan points out. “You’ve got one already! You’ve had it quite a while.”

He really should’ve expected the whining that follows Gavin Free being presented with logic. “But my chair’s all the way over there,” he says, “and that’s so far away from you. I can’t bloody watch my boiyf work from the other side of the room, can I?”

Ryan finally rips his gaze away from Gavin’s acrobatics, and his editing, to check there’s no-one in the office. There _shouldn’t_ be, because it’s definitely past six in the evening and everyone who’s still here doesn’t have any reason to wander around, but…

Nope. Nobody.

“You can sit here,” Ryan sighs, putting a hand up to shush Gavin when he cheers delightedly, “ _only_ if you promise to _never_ call me your ‘boiyf’ ever again.”

“Done and done, boiyf. Boyfriend. Bhfff.”

“This was… a mistake,” says Ryan. He winces when Gavin’s shoes hit the hand stretched towards the mouse, as the skinnier man extends his limbs in some spidery bridal carry position: “ _ow_ , Gav, you elbowed me--”

“Sorry, love.”

It takes some wriggling, but soon enough, Gavin’s bony ass stops digging into Ryan’s legs long enough for editing to resume as normal.

“I didn’t finish my realisation.”

“Not my fault,” Ryan shrugs, and cuts to Michael falling out of the Minecraft world.

“Oi, no, hang on. It’s important. All reflective-like.”

“Can you just get on with it?”

“You might not like it.”

“I don’t like beating around the bush, either, so whatever happens, it’s gonna be a pain.”

“I realised,” Gavin said, his eyes crinkling with happiness as he loops his arms around Ryan’s neck, “that we’ve become that clingy couple that you always used to complain about.”

“I don’t _complain,_ ” says Ryan, pursing his lips.

“You absolutely do. All the time.”

“I’ve never complained about anything in my whole life.”

Gavin rolls his eyes so hard that his whole head moves, and hair’s suddenly tickling the outside of Ryan’s ear. “You so do, though. You’d always look at people snogging when we went shopping and make an awful face at them, or you’d always wait for me to try holding your hand, or you’d get all mingy when someone asked for a couple photo at conventions and stuff. And now you’re fine with it. You even held my hand in Wal-Mart the other day, d’ya remember?”

“ _Everyone_ needs to hold hands in Wal-Mart. It’s a terrifying place.”

(Of course Ryan remembers.)

“Yeah,” Gavin argues, and hugs him a little tighter, “but you held my hand romantically-like. It was safety _and_ love.”

Ryan accidentally deletes something he didn’t want to delete, and takes his hand away from the mouse. “Yeah,” he echoes. Gavin bubbles up with laughter when he wraps his arms around the Brit’s skinny middle and tries to squeeze the air out of him, pulling him closer like they were one huge tangle of wayward limbs, now: “yeah, I guess I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Freewood before but I told Ryan I'd try to cheer him up a bit with a prompt. Feel better buddy!!  
> (If you're a Jeremwood fan, though, and you liked this, I have tonnes more material for those boys.)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://futureboy-ao3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
